Flowers for Hanabi
by Temptation of Lacuna
Summary: Valentine’s Day is a day that honors the love between couples. Everyone in the Leaf Village is spending the day with their lover and Hanabi feels left out. After wandering the village Hanabi comes home to find someone has sent her flowers…


**Flowers For Hanabi**

It was a sunny afternoon in the Leaf Village. The birds were singing and the clouds floating on the warm and gentle breeze. Couples were holding hands everywhere as they walked through the village. Everyone seemed to be on some sort of date. And why? Because it was Valentine's Day, the day set aside for lovers to enjoy an entire day in each other's company. Everyone in the Leaf Village seemed to have some one.

Everyone except Hanabi Hyuga. The younger daughter of the head of the Hyuga clan seemed to be the only person in the village who didn't have a boyfriend with which to enjoy Valentine's Day. Her sister Hinata was on a date with her new boyfriend Kiba, her cousin Neji was spending the day with Tenten, and even Naruto was able to find a date. Most of the kids that Hanabi attended the academy with either had dates or thought that Valentine's Day was a stupid holiday.

The beautiful young Hyuga had been wandering the Leaf Village all day trying to convince herself that she wasn't sad. It wasn't that people disliked Hanabi. Though she was quiet like her sister she was very popular amongst the other children at the academy and had made many friends upon becoming a student. Though her father was strict when in came to her training as a daughter of the main household he always encouraged the young girl to spend time with her friends. But still she managed to be without a date on Valentine's Day.

After a couple of hours the sun began to set in the sky, bathing the village in a soft golden orange glow. It was within that time that Hanabi decided it was time to head home. She walked slowly as tears lined her pale white-violet eyes. After about fifteen minutes Hanabi reached the Hyuga Clan's main house, surprised to see her father standing in the doorway as though he'd been waiting for her.

"Hello father," Hanabi murmured softly.

"Welcome home, my daughter," Hiashi said with a warm smile. Then noticing the saddened expression held on his youngest daughter's face he added, "I have something for you. Come inside."

Hanabi obediently followed her father into the house. Lowering her head she figured that her father was going to give her something that would help her with her training, the last thing the young Hyuga had on her mind at the moment. However, once they reached the kitchen her father handed her a bouquet of flowers. The various varieties where white and lavender and complimented each other perfectly. Hanabi took the flowers carefully into her hands.

"Thank you, father."

"They're not from me, Hanabi," Hiashi stated with a slight smile.

"They're not?" asked Hanabi sounding totally surprised.

"Read the card."

Sure enough, attached to the flowers was a small white card. Carefully, as not to harm the flowers, Hanabi removed the card and opened it. Handing the bouquet to her father who put them in a vase, she began to read the note that was written on the card.

_Dear Hanabi,_

_I'm not really sure how to go about doing this but I will give it my best try. I have really liked you since the first day I saw you at the academy. I think that you are beautiful, sweet, and a talented ninja. If you don't have plans please meet me by the swing in front of the academy tonight at 7. I'll be waiting._

_Your secret admirer_

Though it was short the card's contents caused Hanabi to blush as a smile crossed her face. Hiashi watched silently, glad to see that whatever was written in the card seemed to cheer up his daughter. Though he was extremely serious when it came to her training the head of the Hyuga Clan wanted nothing more than to see his two daughters happy. Hinata seemed to find happiness with Kiba Inuzuka and perhaps Hanabi would yet find happiness with the boy who brought the flowers.

"Um… father?"

"What is it, Hanabi?"

"May I… um…" Hanabi began nervously, fearing that her stern father would refuse, "May I…"

"Did that boy ask you to meet him?" Hiashi asked with a grin.

"Yes."

"Then you better get ready," Hiashi stated as he turned away, "After all, it would be rude to keep him waiting too long."

"Thank you, father!" Hanabi exclaimed happily to her father's retreating back.

"Think nothing of it," he replied before exiting the room.

"I better hurry!" the girl thought aloud, "Seven o'clock is only half an hour away!"

Hanabi quickly ran to her room and immediately began digging through her closet for something appropriate to wear. After careful consideration she settled on a simple navy blue spaghetti strap dress. Next she ran to her dresser to brush her long brown hair. Once she was finished with that she began sorting through her jewelry for something to accentuate her outfit. After much thought she settled on thing silver hoop earrings and a silver chain with the emblem of the Hyuga Clan. Finally she pulled on a pair of light pink sandals and spritzed herself with a light musky perfume.

She quickly examined herself in the mirror before running out of her room. She bid her father farewell before rushing out the door into the night. She ran as quickly as she could, hoping to get there early so the poor guy wouldn't have to sit by himself waiting for her to come. When she finally got to the academy she quickly looked around. No one else was around so she assumed that she had been slightly early just as she'd hoped. She decided to sit down on the swing while she waited for her secret admirer, feeling both happy and slightly nervous.

Five minutes later a handsome young boy with short black hair appeared. Slowly he approached the swing, his hands behind his back. Once he had reached Hanabi he spoke.

"I'm happy that you decided to come," he said with a smile. Bringing his hands out from behind his back he held out a single red rose. With sincerity in his handsome blue eyes he said, "This is for you, Hanabi."

Slowly Hanabi took the rose from the boy's hand and held it to her chest. A light pink brushed over her cheeks as she smiled shyly at her companion.

"Was it you who sent me the flowers, Jomei?" Hanabi inquired in a shy, quiet voice.

"Yeah," Jomei replied with a nod, "I have to admit I thought your father would have wanted to kill me for liking his daughter. But instead he seemed very happy."

"What reason would my father have to dislike you?" Hanabi asked in confusion.

"I don't know," replied Jomei with a shrug, "I guess I just thought that he might consider me unworthy to date his precious daughter. Er… I guess what I mean to say is that he seems to be protective of you."

"Oh."

"Are you disappointed that it's me?" Jomei asked, becoming more and more nervous by the second.

"Of course not!" Hanabi exclaimed. Then smiling cutely she said, "I'm actually very happy."

"Really?"

"Yes," Hanabi said as she rose from the swing, "Because I like you too, Jomei."

"You do?" asked Jomei seemingly very surprised.

"Yes. I was just to afraid to say anything," replied Hanabi.

"Me too!" Jomei exclaimed with a huge smile.

"So are we… um…" Hanabi stammered nervously.

"Are we what?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

"Then yes," Jomei replied happily.

Unable to think of anything to say in return Hanabi hugged Jomei, resting her head on his chest. This seemed to surprise him as he was not expecting her to do that.

"Hanabi?"

"Is something wrong?" asked the young Hyuga as she looked up into her companion's blue eyes.

"Not at all," Jomei replied with a smile, "I just wasn't expecting that."

"I'm your girlfriend, right? Shouldn't a good girlfriend give her boyfriend hugs?"

"You're right," Jomei agreed, "And shouldn't a good boyfriend give his girlfriend kisses?"

Jomei's question put Hanabi at a loss for words as she blushed brightly. She had never had a boyfriend before and thus had no experience with kissing. Hanabi really liked Jomei and just the idea that she could disappoint him filled her with uneasiness. What if she was a bad kisser? What if he decided to break up with her because of it?

"Are you alright, Hanabi?" inquired Jomei as he noticed the frightened look in her eyes.

"I'm not sure…" was all Hanabi could think to say in reply.

"What's the matter?"

"Well… you see…" Hanabi stammered as her heart began to race in her chest, "I've… I've never been kissed before so I have no experience…"

"Is that all?" Jomei asked with a grin.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you have nothing to be ashamed of. The first kiss is something special and should be shared with some one you really like," stated Jomei with a smile, "The truth is I've never been kissed either."

"Really?" asked Hanabi in surprise.

"Really."

"Then let's experience the first kiss together," said Hanabi, blushing lightly.

"Sounds like a plan."

That night there was a full moon in the star speckled sky. Its soft white rays illuminated the academy grounds while the warm gentle breeze played with the hair of the two children. Though the village was full of people who were busy on their dates the world seemed to be at peace. Time itself seemed to stop for Hanabi and Jomei as they gave each other a most precious gift: the loving and innocent first kiss.

* * *

_Rain Crystal_: Aww! Isn't it cute that Hanabi has her first boyfriend? I think that Hanabi is too precious.

Any how, this is my first fic about Hanabi. The idea just kind of came to me as I was staring at my computer listening to the song _Leaves' Eyes_ by the band _Leaves' Eyes_ (isn't that funny?) bored as hell. The part about them sharing their first kiss under the moon was actually inspired by this part of the song:

_Children grow up_

_Parents grow old_

_Man's wives become mothers to sons_

_Sunna hides_

_Mani glows_

_Stars are watching over us_

Isn't that beautiful? _Leaves' Eyes_ is a very pretty song. Another pretty song by _Leaves' Eyes_ is _Mourning Tree._ Oh well…

Back to the point though. I hope you liked this story and I hope to hear from you all soon.


End file.
